fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel (Human Form) (Super Smash Flash OC)
Jewel or called Human Jewel is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Flash OC. She is 's alter-ego or other form after using the Illusion Shard from Darken. Most of her moves are from Jewel herself but has some of Palutena's moves as well. Attributes Jewel is a medium lightweight character with low air speed and average falling speed; while she has a decent walking speed, she has one of the fastest running speed in the game, being the 10th fastest runner of all characters. Jewel also suffers from a combination of being tall and light, making her susceptible to knockback. Jewel's moveset notably varies when using her in the air or on the ground. Her ground attacks mostly involve the use of her staff or light-based moves, meaning all her ground moves are disjointed. Jewel's fast dashing speed makes her able to easily pressure her opponents by approaching and quickly retreating, and all of her tilt attacks are, in general, long-lasting but slow. Her side tilt covers a big hitbox in front of her while doing low damage, being able to punish landings near her and for spacing; it can also KO at high percentages, though it can be easily punished due to its long duration. The move itself has decent priority, meaning it can be used as a defensive tool against weak projectiles, but its long duration makes it hard to use properly. Her up tilt is a multi-hitting move that can add pressure to landing opponents, and like her side tilt, it deals low damage and can also KO at high percentages; however, it has a lower duration than her side tilt. Her down tilt is her fastest tilt: while it's weaker than her other tilts, it has slow startup and little ending lag, and it can be used to punish rolls and spot dodges. It's also her fastest spacing tool; since it isn't as laggy, it can't be punished as easily as the others, although it still has some prolonged duration. All of Jewel's tilts can be more effective when used with perfect pivoting. Her smash attacks all have a notable amount of range, having disjointed hitboxes, and two of them having windboxes at the tip, makes them some of her best KO options, but since all of them have long ending lag, they can be easily punished if not spaced correctly. Jewel's style in the air is very different from her style on foot, since most of her moves have lower range but higher speed. Her neutral and up aerial can be used for racking up damage and KOing; her neutral aerial can also be used for stage spikes and edge-guarding, and since it also has decent knockback, it can combo into other moves (and itself) at low percentages. Her down aerial can be used when adding ground pressure for catching an opponent off guard; it also has low startup but a notable amount of ending lag. It also has spike properties, and when SHFF it can combo into back air at low percentages, although it must be timed correctly in order to work. However, Jewel suffers from Zero-to-Death Combos and character's with disjoint hitboxes (Ex. & ). Most of her ground moves can be easily punished due to them having long duration and being slow, and since they have disjointed hitboxes, moves such as her tilts don't cover a hitbox around her, leaving her exposed for attacks without any fast defensive option. While most of her aerials are fast with little ending and landing lag, they don't have much range, meaning characters with long reach can outrange most of them effortlessly. Her grab has considerable ending lag if it misses, leaving her wide open. Jewel also doesn't have many safe approach options, meaning she has to resort to her aerial moves sometimes to approach properly. She also lacks a proper projectile, and with her neutral special having only decent and limited range depending on the opponent's movement, characters with better projectiles can take advantage of this. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: *Standard Attack 2: *Standard Attack 3: *Side Tilt: *Side Smash: Creates ethereal wings and swings them in front of herself. Comes out quickly. It has high knockback and long horizontal range. Has a small wind effect at the tip of the wings. It has sour spot near the tip, which it deals less knockback. High ending lag. 16% fully charged, 13% uncharged. *Up Tilt: *Up Smash: *Down Tilt: *Down Smash: Creates ethereal wings and flaps them down on either side of her. Has a small wind effect at the tip of the wings. High knockback. Can be used to catch rolls. High ending lag and it is less safe than her forward smash. 15% fully charged, 13 uncharged. *Dash Attack: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: *Taunts: **Standard: **Side: **Down: *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: *Wins: *Loses: In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Human Jewel main.png|Jewel's current pixel art render Trivia External Links Category:Super Smash Flash OC